


After a Simple Investigation

by cool_ha_ha



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Screenplay/Script Format, story telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cool_ha_ha/pseuds/cool_ha_ha
Summary: The crew want to know how his first time went. Odo is an awkward mess as usual
Relationships: Odo/Arissa
Kudos: 4





	After a Simple Investigation

**Author's Note:**

> O-Odo  
> K-Kira  
> B-Bashir  
> J-Jadzia

J: Details  
B: A true gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell  
K: Since when does any man at this table count as a gentleman?  
J: She’s got ya there  
O: I’m not sure I should be discussing this with the senior staff of the station  
B: You came to me for advice so …  
J: And you know he’ll tell us later anyway  
K: Better to hear it straight from the horse's mouth  
O: What do you want to know?  
K: How did it start?  
J: Do you feel different?  
O is under some pressure here  
O: Well .. we sort of met through banter. She tried to access some files, she ended up under protective orders-  
B: We know about that bit. Why were you late? What happened?  
O: After I visited the holosuite, she was just stood looking out of the window. We talked and she moved closer, so I moved closer. I was looking forward to being close to her.  
J: Then?  
O: I guess she kissed me and we held each other .. you know I’m suddenly uncomfortable with this story.  
The group disagree  
B: You can’t just stop there.  
K: That's right, were invested now  
J: What if you just told one of us?  
O: I suppose. But you can't get upset about who I tell first.  
J,K,B: Absolutely.  
O: Can I talk to K alone then?  
B is disappointed  
J: Some gentleman you are, B.  
The two of them move away from the table.  
K: So go on then.  
O: She took the lead. She grabbed my hand and led me to the bedroom area. I unzipped her dress and she got under the covers. Meanwhile I shapeshifted them off and followed her.  
K: Who was on top?  
O: Me. She got quite comfortable just laid there so when I leaned in to kiss her again, she pulled me into position and …  
K: How long?  
O: How long what?  
K: Did you last?  
O: I don’t finish, so technically SHE lasted about 10 minutes.  
K: Well done.  
O: I don’t get it.  
K: Not to give you bragging rights, but it’s harder to finish a girl off than a guy, which makes what you did an accomplishment.  
O: That never even occurred to me.  
K: What did you do after?  
O: We just kind of laid there and talked. She fell asleep eventually and I went back to my bucket.  
K: You’re a hopeless romantic aren’t ya?  
O: I have no idea what I'm doing. It just felt right. To a degree, I’m glad I spent the last few months as a humanoid.  
K: Why?  
O: I have no point of reference for .. you know .. extremities.  
K: What about your crime novels?  
O: It’s not exactly a detailed account of their equipment, more the physical act.  
K: Did they help?  
O: Not as much as the first hand experience.  
K: Then here’s to more first hand experiences  
K Holds up her mug. O builds a mug of his own and cheers with her.


End file.
